Sims 3 Next Top Model 2
| nextseason = }} Sims 3 Next Top Model 2 'was the sequel to ''Sims 3 Next Top Model. It featured 8 new girls (and two replacements) who battled to follow La'Maus. Unlike it's preceder, Sims 3 Next Top Model 2 mainly focused on being stupid, as oppossed to being of terrible quality and making fun of other shows, though various quotes and ways of filming/editing are parodies of other shows, such as the way the names move during confessionals, the fact that the camera is tilted during various scenes, and extremely long clips not being cut. Aside from that, there were abbreviations and smilies within the text, and the host, Grim Reaper, always called everyone high fashion despite no one being that. Weeks '''Week 1 The contestants arrive in Malé, the Maldives, where they soon meet with Grim Reaper, who tells them they'll be having their very first photo shoot. After the photo shoot, the first elimination is held. Janice Marie's photo impresses, and she is called first. Meanwhile, Samsungae and Velvet struggle to fulfil the brief. In the end, Velvet is eliminated from the competition. *'First call-out:' Janice Marie Benedictson *'Bottom two:' Samsungae Quafoane & Velvet Outre *'Eliminated:' Velvet Outre 'Week 2' The remaining seven contestants move into their home. Ana attempts to get the others unfocused by moving it, as it's a houseboat. It doesn't bug anyone but Grim Reaper, who punishes the girls with makeovers, however, Ana refuses her and ends up quitting the competition. *'Quit:' Ana L'Flute The girls have a photo shoot by the water. Titi gets in the water for her photo. But as she jumps into the water, she quickly sinks to the bottom of the ocean floor. She doesn't survive and is forced to withdraw from the competition. *'Withdrew:' Tiny Tina "Titi" Phattee Later, Harmonica replaces Titi. Appleisha isn't happy about it, and makes Harmonica cry. The girls then attend panel. Appleisha's photo impresses, however neither Afrika nor Samsungae's photos do. In the end, Afrika is sent packing. *'First call-out:' Appleisha Quafoane *'Bottom two:' Afrika & Samsungae Quafoane *'Eliminated:' Afrika 'Week 3' The girls visit an amusement park where they meet with Ana and Velvet, who've been brought back. *'Returned:' Ana L'Flute & Velvet Outre The girls have a good time, and eventually also have a photo shoot. After the shoot, Appleisha fights Samsungae, which aggravates her and causes her to attack her. Appleisha tells Grim Reaper about it, who then grants Appleisha with immunity, and disqualifies Samsungae from the competition. *'Disqualified: '''Samsungae Quafoane At panel, Appleisha is called first due to being immune. Ana and Velvet land in the bottom two, and Velvet attempts to quit the competition. However, Grim Reaper does not allow it, and ends up disqualifying her. Before she can leave, though, Ana quits the competition, and Grim Reaper allows Velvet to return. *'First call-out:' Appleisha Quafoane *'Bottom two:' Ana L'Flute & Velvet Outre *'Disqualified: Velvet Outre *'Quit: '''Ana L'Flute *'Returned: 'Velvet Outre The remaining contestants go to France, however Janice Marie ends up staying in the Maldives. *'Temporarily withdrew: Janice Marie Benedictson 'Week 4' In France, the girls are introduced to Jolene, who joins the cast. Soon after, the girls have yet another photo shoot. Appleisha's photo is deemed the best, yet again, and Brutto, Harmonica and Velvet are put in the bottom three. In the end, Brutto stays. *'First call-out:' Appleisha Quafoane *'Bottom three:' Brutto Prep, Harmonica Teateaphauk & Velvet Outre *'Eliminated:' Harmonica Teateaphauk & Velvet Outre The remaining three girls move into their mansion, and the place is soon set on fire. Grim Reaper manages to put out the flames, and shortly after reveals the girls will be having their IKEA Catalog shoot, the final shoot of the competition. At panel, the girls' photos are reviewed, and Grim Reaper announces the winner; Janice Marie. *'Sims 3 Next Top Model:' Janice Marie Benedictson *'Runner-ups:' Appleisha Quafoane, Brutto Prep & Jolene Montaque Diverse summaries (information stated is correct at time of contest) *Janice Marie left the competition temporarily in week 3, and was not present for the rest of the season. Despite this, she was crowned the winner in the final round. 'Performance' 'Call-out order' : The contestant won the competition despite not being present in the week. : The contestant was eliminated. : The contestant quit the competition. : The contestant withdrew from the competition. : The contestant was added as a replacement. : The contestant was disqualified. : The contestant was immune from elimination. : The contestant was brought back and later quit the competition. : The contestant was brought back and later attempted to quit the competition, was not allowed to and was disqualified from the competition, but was then saved due to another contestant quitting. : The contestant joined the cast. : The contestant was not present in this week. 'Photo shoot guide' *'Photo shoot 1:' Selling a park *'Photo shoot 2:' Posing next to water *'Photo shoot 3:' Posing in an amusement park *'Photo shoot 4:' Posing outside the Top Model Mansion *'Photo shoot 5:' IKEA Catalog editorials 'Makeover guide' *'Afrika:' Haircut inspired by the African savannah; beige with green highlights and orange roots *'Appleisha:' Blonde afro with matching eyelids *'Brutto:' Dress painted purple, small wings stuck into back *'Janice Marie:' Turned into a Persian *'Samsungae:' Dyed yellow with black ombré, skin bleached, breast made larger *'Titi:' All hair shaved off, including eyebrows